1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communications over a communications channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Isolation communication channels are utilized in various applications where necessary to prevent current flow between separate electric circuits while still maintaining communication between the circuits. The isolation may be required for signal isolation, safety, or for other reasons. For example, within power conversion products, digital links that provide isolation may be used to provide control and/or feedback information between high and low voltage circuits in the power conversion products. Communication between isolated circuits has typically involved a transmitter and receiver communicating over a single isolation channel. The isolation channels may be implemented, e.g., using capacitive or inductive isolation techniques.